Elinopterus
Elinopterus minimus Info Status: LC Temporal Range: R.150 - Present (Oliverian) Habitat: Tropical Shallows Distribution: Cosmopolitan Niche: Predator Size: 1cm (length) Nutritional Worth: Predecessor: Elinopterus tropicae Classification: Codowecoiinae (sf), Codowecoiidae (f), Annelida (o), Critteroidea (sc), Bilateria (p) Perception: Has blurry binocular vision at the front and blurry vision at the side with no depth perception, can detect chemicals over 10 metres. Latest Mutations: Smaller Info: This is a tiny Elinopterus species, found in the tropics. Intelligence / Behaviour: Processes information and responds based on fixed behaviours. It knows to eat and avoid being harmed. External Features: It has a cylindrical body with blue pigmentation and a proboscis. It has a thin skin layer. A sharp, keratin beak forms over the mouth and there are chemoreceptors on the proboscis. It has two pinhole eyes on the front of head and one also on each side. It ends in a fan-tail, above the hyponome at the rear. Internal Features: Each cell contains lysozymes in addition to enzymes and osmolytes. Hydrostatic muscles surround the coelom. A network of vascular blood vessels circulates blue blood containing hemocyanin and anti-freeze proteins. The gastrointestinal tract from the mouth has a stomach with digestive juices followed by intestines leading to the anus. A brain encased in the head connects to two nerve cords which branch into a network of nerves. An oily swim bladder sits in the middle, not connected to the gut. It hosts both male and female gonads. The coelom in the middle contains a bitter fluid. Protonephridia, connected to hemacoel, expels waste through pores. Discoverer: StealthStyle Stats Nutritional Worth: (9.7 x 1 =) 10NP Food / Oxygen Requirement: 5NP / 9NP Physical Stats: Speed = 3, Stamina = 2, Attack = 1, Defence = 0.5, Strength = 1, Support = 1, UV Resistance = Weak, Filtration = 0 Systemic Stats: Osmoregulation = 2 (Quite high, quite low Salinity), Respiration = 1 (cutaneous respiration), Digestion = 2 (meat), Circulation = 2, Excretion = 1, Coordination = 1, Reflexes = 1. Immune System = 1 (physical barrier) Abilities: Permeable Skin. Below Freezing Metabolism. Fluid Freeze Prevention. Bitter Taste. High Pressure tolerance. Perception: Blurry sight. Detects chemicals up to tens of metres away. Locomotion Type: Fluke Swimming. Hyponome Burst. Some Buoyancy Control (Must Keep Swimming To Maintain Depth). Reproduction: Sexual, Ovuliparity (External Fertilisation). 1,000 eggs. Hermaphroditism. Castes/Phases: None. Intelligence / Behaviour: Processes information and responds based on fixed behaviours. It knows to eat and avoid being harmed. External Features: Cylindrical body with blue pigmentation (3NP, +Weak UV Resistance), proboscis. Thin skin layer (3NP, +1 Immune System, +1 Respiration, +Permeable Skin). Sharp, keratin beak (3NP, +1 Attack, -Filtration) over mouth (+1 Filtration), chemoreceptors (1NP, +2 Chemoreception) on proboscis. Two pinhole eyes (8NP, +Blurry Sight) on front of head, one also on each side. Fan-tail (2NP, +1 Speed), above hyponome (5NP, +1 Speed, +1 Osmoregulation) at rear. Internal Features: Each cell contains lysozymes (3NP, +Below Freezing Metabolism) in addition to enzymes and osmolytes (3NP, +high pressure tolerance). Hydrostatic muscles surround coelom (15NP, +1 Speed, +1 Strength, +1 Support). Network of vascular blood vessels (12NP, +2 Stamina, +2 Circulation) circulates and blue blood contains hemocyanin and anti-freeze proteins (3NP, +Fluid Freeze Prevention). Gastrointestinal tract from mouth has stomach with digestive juices (4NP, +1 Digestion) followed by intestines (4NP, +1 Digestion) leading to exit. Brain (6NP, +1 Coordination) is encased in head connects to two nerve cords which branch into network of nerves (8NP, +1 Reflexes). Oily swim bladder (4NP, +Some Buoyancy Control) in middle, not connected to gut. Male and female gonads (6NP, +Sexual Reproduction, +Hermaphroditism) The coelom in the middle contains a bitter fluid (+0.5 Defence, +Bitter Taste). Protonephridia (4NP, +1 Excretion, +1 Osmoregulation), connected to hemacoel, expels waste through pores. Elinopterus yasyarkrnkani Info Status: CR Temporal Range: R.150 - Present (Oliverian) Habitat: Tropical Shallows Distribution: Cosmopolitan Niche: Predator Lifespan: 1 year Size: 4cm (length) Nutritional Worth: Predecessor: Elinopterus gammavianus Classification: Codowecoiinae (sf), Codowecoiidae (f), Annelida (o), Critteroidea (sc), Bilateria (p) Perception: Has blurry binocular vision at the front and blurry vision at the side with no depth perception, can detect chemicals over 10 metres. Latest Mutations: Muscles = 2, Better Digestive System = 3, Hearing = 3 Info: This species has suffered from a genetic problem - the hydrostatic muscles that ring the body and create movement are weaker. This makes it slower and weaker. Intelligence / Behaviour: Processes information and responds based on fixed behaviours. It knows to eat and avoid being harmed. External Features: It has a cylindrical body with blue pigmentation and a proboscis. It has a thin skin layer. A sharp, keratin beak forms over the mouth and there are chemoreceptors on the proboscis. It has two pinhole eyes on the front of head and one also on each side. It ends in a fan-tail, above the hyponome at the rear. Internal Features: Each cell contains lysozymes in addition to enzymes and osmolytes. Weak hydrostatic muscles surround the coelom. A network of vascular blood vessels circulates blue blood containing hemocyanin and anti-freeze proteins. The gastrointestinal tract from the mouth has a stomach with digestive juices followed by intestines leading to the anus. A brain encased in the head connects to two nerve cords which branch into a network of nerves. An oily swim bladder sits in the middle, not connected to the gut. It hosts both male and female gonads. The coelom in the middle contains a bitter fluid. Protonephridia, connected to hemacoel, expels waste through pores. Discoverer: Biologicah Elinopterus yasyarkrnkani Info Status: CR Habitat: Tropical Shallows, Tropical Upper Ocean Distribution: Cosmopolitan Niche: Predator Size: 4cm (length) Nutritional Worth: (9.7 x 4 =) 39NP Food / Oxygen Requirement: 19NP / 35NP Physical Stats: Speed = 2.5, Stamina = 2, Attack = 1, Defence = 0.5, Strength = 0.5, Support = 0.5, UV Resistance = Weak, Filtration = 0 Systemic Stats: Osmoregulation = 2 (Quite high, quite low Salinity), Respiration = 1 (cutaneous respiration), Digestion = 2 (meat), Circulation = 2, Excretion = 1, Coordination = 1, Reflexes = 1. Immune System = 1 (physical barrier) Abilities: Permeable Skin. Below Freezing Metabolism. Fluid Freeze Prevention. Bitter Taste. High Pressure tolerance. Perception: Blurry sight. Detects chemicals up to tens of metres away. Locomotion Type: Fluke Swimming. Hyponome Burst. Some Buoyancy Control (Must Keep Swimming To Maintain Depth). Reproduction: Sexual, Ovuliparity (External Fertilisation). 1,000 eggs. Hermaphroditism. Castes/Phases: None. Intelligence / Behaviour: Processes information and responds based on fixed behaviours. It knows to eat and avoid being harmed. External Features: Cylindrical body with blue pigmentation (3NP, +Weak UV Resistance), proboscis. Thin skin layer (3NP, +1 Immune System, +1 Respiration, +Permeable Skin). Sharp, keratin beak (3NP, +1 Attack, -Filtration) over mouth (+1 Filtration), chemoreceptors (1NP, +2 Chemoreception) on proboscis. Two pinhole eyes (8NP, +Blurry Sight) on front of head, one also on each side. Fan-tail (2NP, +1 Speed), above hyponome (5NP, +1 Speed, +1 Osmoregulation) at rear. Internal Features: Each cell contains lysozymes (3NP, +Below Freezing Metabolism) in addition to enzymes and osmolytes (3NP, +high pressure tolerance). Weak hydrostatic muscles surround coelom (15NP, +0.5 Speed, +0.5 Strength, +0.5 Support). Network of vascular blood vessels (12NP, +2 Stamina, +2 Circulation) circulates and blue blood contains hemocyanin and anti-freeze proteins (3NP, +Fluid Freeze Prevention). Gastrointestinal tract from mouth has stomach with digestive juices (4NP, +1 Digestion) followed by intestines (4NP, +1 Digestion) leading to exit. Brain (6NP, +1 Coordination) is encased in head connects to two nerve cords which branch into network of nerves (8NP, +1 Reflexes). Oily swim bladder (4NP, +Some Buoyancy Control) in middle, not connected to gut. Male and female gonads (6NP, +Sexual Reproduction, +Hermaphroditism) The coelom in the middle contains a bitter fluid (+0.5 Defence, +Bitter Taste). Protonephridia (4NP, +1 Excretion, +1 Osmoregulation), connected to hemacoel, expels waste through pores. Category:Genus